Take A Hint
by IzzieGS
Summary: This is what would happen if someone were to hit on Isabella and Bella. Read to find out what does happen.


Take A Hint

**OK, so, I've had this idea in my head for a while. Enjoy! I don't own anyone but Jacob, Taylor, and myself.**

Isabella and I were sitting at a table during our double date. Phineas and Ferb stood up to go get something to eat. When they were gone, two boys walked in the café and sat down beside us.

"Can we help you?" Isabella asked. One of the boys winked at her.

"No. Your beauty is enough." I said. I looked over at the other boy. He was smiling at me.

"Seriously. What do you want?" I asked, looking at him.

"You guys so want us." He said. Our mouths dropped open.

"We have boyfriends." Isabella explained.

"Sure, you just say that to make your head think I'm not _too_ perfect for you." One of the boys said.

"KARAOKE AT 5!" the owner of the café shouted. Isabella and I shared a look. I looked at the clock. It was 6:99.

"What are your names?" I asked in a flirtious tone.

"Jacob and Taylor Longheart." They said, smile never leaving their faces.

"OK." Isabella and I walked up to the stage.

"We have a song we would like to sing." I told the DJ what song. Isabella smiled when she heard the name.

"I'm Tori." I whispered to her as we walked on stage. She nodded.

"We would like to dedicate this song to Jacob and Taylor Longheart." Isabella announced as a spotlight shone on the boys. Our _real_ dates looked at us suspiciously. I winked at them. The music started.

_Isabella: la la la…._

_Me: Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?_

_I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right_

_Isabella: I don't want to be a priss; I just try to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the –_

_Me: Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot_

_Isabella: You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not_

_Me: You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_

_Isabella: And that is when it started going south_

_Me and Isabella: OH!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my— Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

_T-take a hint, take a hint_

_La, La, La…._

We looked at each other and smiled.

_Me: I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

_Isabella: You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop_

_Me: And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

_Me and Isabella: You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
>Oh!<br>Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La….<br>T-take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La….<em>

We saw our dates laughing at our song choice. The music changed.

_Me and Isabella: What about "no" don't you get  
>So go and tell your friends<br>I'm not really interested  
>It's about time that you're leavin'<br>I'm gonna count to three and  
>Open my eyes and<br>You'll be gone_

_Isabella: One_

_Me: Get your hands off my—_

_Isabella: Two_

_Me: Or I'll punch you in the—_

_Isabella: Three_

_Me: Stop your staring at my—_

_Me and Isabella: Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint  
>I am not your missing link<br>let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<em>

_Take a hint, take a hint—_

_Take a hint, take a hint—_

_Isabella: La, la, la—_

We finished the song and headed off stage towards our dates. The Longhearts had run out of the café and Phineas and Ferb were still laughing. I smiled.

"That is how you tell off a guy the fun way."

**Ok. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you have **_**anything **_**to say about it? Did you eat dinosaurs for dinner too? Use comments to answer any of these questions or say something completely random.**

**My sister said to let you guys know: Phineas is a triangle.**

**I still need truths and dares. Send any truths or dares for any Phineas and Ferb characters and/or Mortal Instruments characters.**

_**Carpe Diem,**_

_**IzzieGS**_


End file.
